Bunny Boy
by Ewonsama
Summary: i pushed open the door and saw a pink fuzzy rabbit, but it wasnt a rabbit, it was the new kid...Roxas suck at summary


i dont own kh, wish i did but i dont this is NOT a yaoi, i got the idea when i was watching hey Arnold, my first roxas and axel fic that i actually wrote down, all ideas in my head never get written down, i know it sucks but whatever

* * *

><p>It was mid fall when I saw something I never thought I would see. It was just an unusual sight, yet very amusing. I should start from the beginning to explain how I came upon the sight that would make even sea salt ice cream seem bitter compared to the sweetness of the image.<p>

It all started when a new kid came to school. He was quiet, and had spiky blond hair and blue eyes that could kill if given the right stare. The kid was also short or normal sized since I myself am so tall. Most of the girls gave him looks like they wanted him or destroy him, probably thinking he be a treat if he were gay. No one really noticed when he came into the room until the teacher told everyone to be silent.

"This is Roxas, make him feel welcome." The long dirty blond haired old man of a freaky looking science teacher plainly said.

I smirked to myself thinking about how to act toward the new kid. Id either screw with him (mess with him, tease and just be an ass) or befriend him. I stared at the window the rest of the class. Having gotten bored, I started to day dream hoping that class would be over. 'Maybe I should ditch after lunch' I yawned.

"Um…?" I snapped back into reality from a low voice. My emerald eyes wondered around until they met a pair of crystal blue eyes staring at me.

The boy, Roxas was sitting right by me. I was a little surprised at first, seen him right there, "Yeah?" I asked with a smirk, making him look down awkwardly, as if trying to remember what he wanted to say. He just shook his head and turned away with out another word. He walked out of the class room making me notice that the room was now empty, "that what he wanted? To tell me class is over, hm" I got up talking to myself leaving the room.

^w^=3^w^

The a few months went by and the boy was silent as ever, as if he wasn't even there. The only time I noticed him was if a girl asked him out before or after class, or if we happen to bump into each other when I was trying to ditch. Then for one whole week he actually wasn't at school. I knew this I out of all people in the high school was called into the office by Mr. Lexaeus. (we don't go be last names if it's a number, mine is eight so you know)

"Axel I need you to take this to a classmate house." The large man stated rather than asking, (I never really noticed but there where a lot of people with blues eyes,)

"Why do I-" I got cut off before I could finish my question.

"He is unable to come to school for a while, and has no way to pick his assignments up himself, nor can his family at this time. You live the closest to him according to our records." He gave me the packet and walked off to his office. I sighed and rubbed the back of my red hair, looked at the name of the kid who is making me do this.

"Huh?" I blinked a few times when I saw the name 'Roxas 13'. "Last name is number huh? Well, well this is interesting."

^w^=3^w^

After the day was (actually decided to stay the whole day) I got my messenger bag and was getting ready to leave.

"Hey Alex," joked a tall slim dirty blond, wuss looking teen called out. He just loved to switch around the letters in peoples names trying to come up with new nicknames, last time it was lexa.

"Wanna go to the arcade with Zexion, Saix and me?" He gestured to the dark blue haired skinny guy, one eye being cover by blue bangs, the other was a lighter blue haired, more built, guy with an x scar on his face (I gave him when we were kids, that a different story).

"Sorry, some other time Demyx, I got things to do." I smirked at them leaving the class room and the guys behind.

^w^=3^w^

My walk was only 15 minutes longer since I didn't go home. On my way to Roxas I stopped to get my favorite treat, sea salt ice cream. While eating my salty sweet snack I walked toward this huge house. 'This cant be it, can it?' The house had 3 big windows in the front, a big black door, and roses all over the garden (to lazy for details) Anyways, I walked up to the door and rang the door bell. The front door opened slowly, peeking out was a pale faced boy, I thought I saw pink fuzz right when the door was closed in my face.

"W-what are you doing here?" I heard a low muffled voice crack from inside the house.

"Um, well I've got a deliverer for my classmate" I tried to be polite not knowing who I was speaking to.

"J-just leave it on the floor."

"Roxas, that you?"

"…"

"Come on man open the door, I got your damn homework and brought it here out of the goodness of my heart," I chuckled.

"I cant…i-I don't know you"

I rolled my eyes "The names Axel, got it memorized? And I'm the guy that sits next to you in Vexen's class. There now you know me so open up."

"I cant." my eyes narrowed as I saw the was slightly opened, so I pushed the it opened. I saw a pink fuzzy rabbit. But it wasn't a rabbi, it was too tall for a normal rabbit. It slowly turned around, its blue eyes showed fear, its pales face soon showed some color. It was Roxas in rabbit pjs. The ears were up and floppy with a white cotton tail in the back. My jaw drop from seen this quiet boy dressed like this. I put my hand over my mouth trying to hold back my laughter. FAIL, "Pffff…hahahahahahahaha R-Roxas what hell? Hahahaha" Roxas embarrassment had turned into anger while I continued to laugh at him.

"Shut it Axel!" he yelled out trying to be louder then my laughter.

"Hahahahaha…sorry man but hell, that's the funniest thing I've ever seen."

He pouted and puffed his cheeks a little, making himself look more like a child. He looked at my hand with packet and snatched it.

"Oh some ones pissed" I chuckled at him, "so mr. rabbit how about a thank you? You could hop around for me."

"Screw you Axhole," he glared at me looking to cute in those pjs to be taken serious.

"Id watch what youd say if I were you, unless you want the whole school to know about this," I smirked at him

He bit his lip hard glaring deadlier, "Relax Mr. Rabbit, I wont tell," I chuckled again, turning to leave the angry boy.

"whats the catch?" he asked voice more calmed.

"Like I said just do a lil hop for me bunny boy, oh and do whatever I say for the rest of the school year," That's when I heard a thump. I turned to see roxas on the floor passed out in surprise and worry I screamed his name, Roxas!"

Who would've thought that bunny boy would end p being my best friend. After he woke in his I told him I was only joking around and that I would never tell anyone about the pjs. Roxas was he used to much energy so he passed out, he told me he was hopping around the house trying to sweat the sick out before I eer got there. I visited Roxas everyday until he got better.

"Hey bunny boy,"

"Hey Axhole" we laughed together eating sea salt ice cream


End file.
